


A Transient Life

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ianto thinks about his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transient Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Transeint

tran·sient  
ˈtranSHənt,ˈtranzēənt/  
adjective  
1\. lasting only for a short time; impermanent.

Ianto kicked off his shoes and socks and rubbed his feet against purple grass. It was soft and reminded him of his mother's old rabbit fur coat. A warm breeze ruffled his hair.

He lifted his gaze and gasped when he saw the night sky. Growing up in the brightly lit city of Wales, he had never seen the Milky Way Galaxy, but now that he was seeing the The Andromeda Galaxy he wished he had. The inky black sky was painted white with stars.

A shooting star streaked across the sky and even though it was silly he closed his eyes and made a wish. He wished that this moment would never end, but he knew it would. Not that that was a bad thing, not while Jack was around. Even though Jack had lived for centuries, he still enjoyed life.

Even though it was morbid, he had often thought that his life would be like that star; transient and bright. He just hoped he died a hero.

Working at Torchwood had indeed taught him that life was short, that was why he had tried so hard to save Lisa; they had had only a short time together. Maybe somewhere deep inside of her, she had felt the same because she had used her last bit of humanity to kill a pizza delivery girl so they could be together.

When he learned that Jack was immortal, he tried not to think about how Jack would outlive him by eons and Jack would most likely forget him.

Sometimes, he would look over at Jack and wonder what it must be like to be immortal and live a life as long as the stars in the sky. For all of Jack's innuendo, Ianto knew that every time someone close to him died Jack felt it deeply. Of course now Ianto didn't...

He thoughts were interrupted by Jack who wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed his neck.

'What you thinking about?' Jack asked.

'Life and how short it is.'

'Oh, yeah? Living forever isn't that much fun either. Of course it will be much more fun now that you're here.'

Ianto could almost see Jack's cocky grin. He turned around and captured Jack's lips. They kissed as stars twinkled. 

Jack broke the kiss. 'You want to stay here for awhile? We have all the time in the universe, after all.'

Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack. He couldn't agree more. He had to thank the 456, if it wasn't for them he never would have died only to come back in a flash of bright white light.

Thanks to the baby TRADIS coral that had been sitting on Jack's desk and later sat and hummed on Ianto's coffee table, Ianto now not only had immorality, but he also had a baby starship/time machine he named Coral.

Speaking of Coral, she was now was humming happily next to her daddies.


End file.
